Soleil
Soleil (ソレイユ Soreiyu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Eri Suzuki in the Japanese version. Profile Soleil is the daughter of Laslow. Personality Soleil has a cheerful and energetic personality. Though she is not too shy, she can get anxious about her surroundings. Soleil is very popular with girls due to her cool personality and likes to hit on them. Because of her cool personality, she can tend to be immensely shameless as shown in her supports, where she sometimes changes clothes pretty much anywhere when they get sweaty or dirty and, in her B-support with Ophelia, when she swaps bodies with her and doesn't freak out like a normal person would but views it as awesome because of her love interest in girls. However she isn't completely without embarrassment: In her B-support with Dwyer she tries to practice dancing in secret, only for him to misinterpret it as a demon-summoning ritual, but Soleil threatens to blackmails him into keeping quiet and helping her learn. Also, her supports with the male Avatar have him try to help her to not sweat or faint around girls because she thinks that it's getting in her way of being a warrior by practicing blindfolded (under the effects of a potion in the Japanese version) and pretending that the Avatar is a girl. She adores her father and loves being protected by him, yet she did not inherit his dancing skills; stating that she has no sense of rhythm. Growing up alone in the Deeprealms caused Soleil to become very protective of Laslow, stating that she always was unsure when he would be seen again. She thinks that her mother is very cute, so she feels jealous of her father for marrying her mother. Unfortunately, this makes her a mild annoyance to her mother as she annoys them in their support as they try to work by excessively complimenting her in flitatious ways. She is the worst singer in the army. Her birthday is August 31st. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Siegbert *Ignatius *Forrest *Percy *Kiragi (Revelation only) *Asugi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Laslow *Soleil's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Ophelia *Nina *Sophie *Mitama (Revelation only) *Kana (Female) - If Soleil is her mother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Soleil will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "Oh, hello! How are you? You seem to be in a pretty good mood!" (idle) Private Quarters Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up Class Change "Do I look cute in this? Keehee!" Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard * Hey, that's dangerous! Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill * Dance with me! Defeated Enemy * Did you see that? * Whoo-hoo! * Game over, buddy! Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Soleil - Adorable Adorer : Soleil left one day never to return. There is no record of her travels, but numerous bards sing of a traveling heroine whose skill with a blade was surpassed only by her skill at seducing young women. ; Soleil and Forrest :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. Etymology Soleil means sun in French. Trivia *Soleil, Laslow, and Olivia all have their birthdays in the month of August (the 31st, 7th, and 20th, respectively). *Soleil's headband is the same as her grandmother, Olivia's, headband in Awakening. **Ironically, her special trait, "the worst singer in the army", is the opposite of Olivia's, whose trait was "the best singer in the army". * Soleil was voted as the 14th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters